I'm Gonna Make You Beg
by N7Commando86
Summary: Kaidan distracts Shepard during a meeting with the Council. Really, really distracts her.


Disclaimer: Mass Effect doesn't belong to me, nor do I intend to profit from this work of fiction.

_A/N: This was a birthday present for eternalshiva, it features our favorite Kaidan, /cough. Enjoy!_

* * *

Shepard was barely paying attention to the Councilors as she stared at Kaidan from the corner of her eye. They had been called for some meeting about progress on the Crucible, and they had both worn their dress blues. The sight of him in that particular state of dress was doing peculiar things to her nether regions. It was almost more than she could handle, and the fact that he was almost lounging in the chair next to her, his warm palm resting on her thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles against her, well, she was surprised she wasn't a melted puddle in the floor.

She swallowed hard when the Councilors began arguing about something, she hadn't been listening to what, and Kaidan leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, "I can't wait to get you back to ship, I'd forgotten how… attractive you are in your blues," he drawled softly. He smirked as her teeth worried her lower lip, and continued on in his husky undertones, "It fits you like a glove," he murmured, "I can't wait to peel you out of it, slowly, so I can kiss every inch of your skin as it's bared to me."

He heard the hitch in her breath, and noticed the steady inhalations she was forcing herself to take as his hand slid closer to her hot center, his thumb rubbing lightly against her as her thighs parted of their own volition. "I'm going to suck on you here," and with a glance at the still arguing Councilors, his hand snuck up her belly to cup her breast, his fingers glancing over her puckered nipple, before they slid back down to rest in her lap, tapping out a rhythm only he knew, making her thigh quiver in response.

He watched her avidly as her lips parted, and her pink tongue darted out to moisten them, and he murmured, "I'm going to part your luscious thighs, and eat you until you're whimpering, and begging me to fuck you." Her breath was coming in shallow pants now, and he watched her throat as she swallowed, her pale skin dewy with perspiration.

"Then, when you don't think you can take anymore, I'm going to fill you with my dick, and you're going to come for me," he glanced down, and noticed her fingernails digging into his thigh, her other hand white-knuckled as she gripped the armrest of her chair. She shifted in her chair, rubbing her sensitive nub against his probing thumb, and she did an admirable job of stifling a moan as an orgasm build up. "You're about to come now, aren't you?" he mumbled, and flicked his eyes towards the Councilors, and his tongue darted out to lick her ear.

That stimulus was all that was needed to send her over the edge, and she sucked in a deep breath in an effort not to cry out or moan. "Oh, darling, not like that, you're going to _scream _for me."

"_Kaidan_," she hissed, her breath still coming in short pants. "_Stop it_." Her hand closed over his, trying to push it away, and was unsuccessful as his lips curved into an amused, and strangely seductive smirk. "Councilors!" she snapped at them, getting their attention, "Arguing isn't getting you anywhere. Do you even know what you're arguing over?"

The asari Councilor looked taken aback at her sharp tone. She studied Shepard curiously, "Shepard, are you well? You look a little flushed."

Shepard felt the heat creeping up her neck, and hunched her shoulders forward, but before she could speak, Kaidan cut in, "She was seen by our ship's medic a few days ago for a virus. Shepard must not be fully recovered. If that is all, Councilors, I'll escort her back to the _Normandy_ so she can rest," he lied smoothly, his ironic emphasis on his last few words sent a shiver down her spine, one she just barely repressed. He plastered a worried look on his face as the Council dismissed them, and wished Shepard well.

They left the Coucil chambers, his hand pressed hotly to the small of her back, his lips inches from her ear as he guided her towards the elevator. "I might fuck you from behind," his dulcet tone like a caress on her skin, "I know how much you love it when I kiss you here, and bite down on you here," his fingertip slid up her spine, stopping just at the base of her neck, and his teeth closed over the sensitive spot as the elevator door slid shut behind them. She whimpered.

She moaned as his lips closed hotly over her skin, and his big hands grasped her hips, pulling her back so her ass nestled against him, his arousal pressing against her. One hand splayed across her belly, holding her tightly, the other firmly kneading her breast, and she moved her hips in slow circles and heard him chuckle in the back of his throat. She groaned when he pulled away from her, and grasped her arm, dragging her along beside him through the docking bay towards the airlock of their ship.

As soon as the door to the airlock slid open, he pressed her up against wall, his thigh sliding between hers, feeling the heat coming off of her sex in waves, grinning evilly as she rubbed herself against his corded thigh. She moaned as his hands wrapped around her ribs, lifting her up against the wall so her feet dangled a few inches above the ground, and her heavy lidded eyes were level with his, her full lips begging to be kissed. She licked her lips as his hovered just above hers, and she yearned for his kiss.

"I'm going to make you beg," he promised in a soft murmur, his breath hot against her lips, and dropped her to her feet, a smile tugging at his lips as she whimpered in protest at the loss of his touch. "C'mon," he said over his shoulder, leaving the airlock with a long-legged swagger, and held the elevator door as she caught up to him. She bit her lip, and cautiously moved away from him, a coy look in her eye as she watched him.

He said nothing, and made no move to touch her, instead plucking her off her feet as the elevator door slid open, and set her down on her desk, shoving her laptop and several datapads out of the way. Her breath caught in her throat as he stepped between her knees, and set about doing exactly as he'd told her he would do to her.

He tugged on her clothes, pushing her shirt from her shoulders, his lips pressing hotly to every inch of skin as it was revealed, making her shiver and squirm under his mouth. Her hands went to the fastenings of his own uniform, but he caught them with his, and looped them around his neck, "Ah, ah, not yet."

She made a whining noise in her throat, and moved her hands to fist in the front of his shirt, "Now, I need you now," she panted.

"Soon, love," he soothed, his lips finding her breast, his tongue brushing hotly against her fevered skin. She cried out as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his teeth nipping her just enough to make her hips jump and her head roll back. He laughed softly as he tugged her pants from her, and tossed them over his should. He reached out and snapped the thin elastic band of her panties, and pulled them from her as well. She sat on her desktop before him, gloriously naked, her head tossed back and back bowed, her thighs parted so he could see her glistening sex.

He leaned over her, pressing fiery kisses to her belly, and murmured against her skin, "Show me where you want me to touch you," his eyes met hers as her breath caught in her throat. Her teeth caught her full bottom lip, and her hand drifted down her abdomen, stopping at the curls at the apex of her thighs, and taking a deep breath, she stroked her slick folds, rubbed her clitoris in small circles, a moan breaking from her lips. Her hips rocked against her own hand, and she groaned as she slipped a long digit into her wet core. He licked his lips as she stroked herself, and his head dipped down to take over, capturing her exploring hand, taking each finger into his mouth with a low groan, swirling his tongue over the pad of each finger.

He pressed his lips to the soft skin of her inner thigh, and felt her muscles pulsing just under the surface as his teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh. Her fingers flew to twist in his salt and pepper curls, a strangle cry breaking from her lips. Her thighs quivered as his mouth travelled up, his tongue stroking her soft skin, his teeth nipping at her delicate bundle of nerves making her legs jump of their own accord. "Come for me," he mumbled against her, flicking his eyes up at her, a wicked smile apparently in their whiskey brown depths, and she gasped as his tongue slid into her. "Kaidan," she moaned, and he felt heels digging into his back as her climax rocked through her with a sobbing cry.

"Kaidan," she moaned, "Kaidan, now," she whimpered, her back arching as he suckled her. "Oh. Please," she begged, unable to resist anymore. She panted as a second orgasm crested within her, and she cried out again, tugging hard on his hair.

He pressed one last, lingering kiss to her hyper-stimulated flesh, and straightened, making quick work of his uniform. "Up you get," he chuckled, snatching her off the desk, turning her so her back was to him. He nudged her feet apart, and smirked when her knees buckled, and he had to wrap a strong arm around her to keep her upright.

She could feel him pressing against her tight entrance, and he would slide the tip of his thick erection in and out, teasing her as her hips rocked against him. With a shared moan, he slid into her, reveling in the feel of her wrapped tightly around him. She braced her hands against the glass desktop, her fingers scrabbling for purchase as her pumped his hips into her, his pace fast and strong. She came again as his teeth clamped down on the base of her neck, her muscled spasming erratically around him as she sobbed his name.

He panted against her ear, "Mine," he proclaimed as he thrust into her, and she gasped as she felt him swelling within her, and she twisted her torso so she could just capture his lips. "Mine," she gasped against his as an orgasm built up in them both, their mutual cries of passion ringing in the air.

He caught her as she collapsed forward, and pulled her back to rest against his chest. "That was…"

"Fan-freaking-tastic," she breathed, rubbing her palm over the arm that held her upright.

"Yeah, I was," he murmured smugly, laughing gently as she smacked his arm.

"Just don't forget who's in charge," she warned playfully.

"Darling, I just let you _think_ you're in charge," he replied, his arm tightening around her. She just chuckled. She'd get him one day.


End file.
